pirateslovefandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Swann
Elizabeth Swann is portrayed by Keira Knightley and is one of the main charecters in Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Pirates of the Caribbean:Dead Man's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean:At World's End.She is the Governess of Port Royal, one of the Lords of Shipwreck Cove, King of Pirates, Captain of The Empress and wife of William Turner. "Revenge will not bring your father back,Miss Swann and it's not something im intending to die for," "Your right,Then what shall we die for?Now you will listen to me,LISTEN! The Bretheren will be looking here,to the Black Pearl to lead,and what will they see?Frightened bilge rats aboard a daralict ship? No. No, They will see free men,and FREEDOM! and what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons.They will hear the rings of our swords,and they will know what we can do!By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs.... and the courage of our hearts!Gentlemen, Hoist the Colours." ''-- Elizabeth Swann and Hector Barbossa to the crew.'' Obviously, she has had a pretty sucessful life.She has a son with Will,his name William Turner III and what island they live on in wait for Will is unknown.Will is captain of the Flying Dutchman which gives him a curse that he may not step on land but once every 10 years.Faithful as she is to Will, it is no doubt she grows tired.In Curse of the Black Pearl she uses the alias " Elizabeth Turner " to Barbossa and says she is a maid in the govener's household although this later becomes her real name when she weds Will. "This is barbaric!This is no way for grown men to settle.. OH, fine lets just pull our swords out and start banging away at each other,that'll solve everything.I'VE HAD IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH WOBBLY-LEGGED RUM SOAKED PIRATES!" -Elizabeth Swann She has to walk the plank over Barbossa's ship with Sparrow, and swim to Rumrunner's Island.She walks all around the island and Jack replied " Not as big as it looks, is it?" they danced around a fire singing and then by the next morning she had burned the rum and everything they had to survive from a cellar Jack knew about when he had been marooned by Barbossa there before, making a 10,000 foot fire. When Jack yelled at her saying the rum was gone she said "Sparrow, that fire is 10,000 feet high and every ship in the Royal Navy is out looking for me do you honestly think they won't see it!?" Eventually they were rescued by The Dauntless a Royal Navy ship with Norrington and her father aboard.Her father, Weatherby is all set to run and sacrifice Will to Barbossa so they would leave them alone, but Elizabeth resists and negotiateswith Norrington saying she will marry him if he rescued Will. She is independant,intelligent and shows much compassion for her loved ones,Her father Govoner Weatherby Swann,her future husband Will Turner jr.,and later Captain Jack Sparrow and James Norrington.James Norrington she grew up with, and in the begginging of Curse of the Black Pearl, he proposes to Elizabeth but before she can answer she faints and fall off the balcony they were on and into the water, due ot her dress being so tight she couldn't breathe.Jack resuces her, and then gets arrested but escapes. Category:POTC Characters